112914ErisioLily
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering galliardTartarologist GT at 03:00 -- 03:09 GT: There is a knock on the door. 03:09 GC: Erisio opens the door. "Yello?" 03:10 GT: Lily is standing there. Her eyes are very conspicuously back and also robotic. She grins. "So I hear you have a date?" 03:10 GC: He stands there silent 03:10 GC: He rubs his eyes 03:10 GC: he looks again 03:10 GC: "Uh..." 03:11 GT: She grins. "Don't worry, me and Maenam are busy planning the PERFECT night for you two. Call it an I'm sorry present from me." 03:11 GC: He slowly points to her eyes 03:11 GC: "Uh" 03:12 GC: "UH" 03:12 GC: "UH!!!!" 03:13 GT: "Ohh, right. OK, so, Jack Noir teleported us to this weird-ass land where we had to fight a giant turkey and then he put on a ring and became hella hot and then gave me sweet robo eyes and also I can talk to SORSER AGAIN!" 03:13 GT: "IT'S GREAT." 03:14 GC: "Wait you can?" 03:14 GC: "Wait does this mean you can tell me what you couldn*t tell me?" 03:14 GT: "Dooon't think so? Maybe? Haven't tried." 03:14 GC: "Well try!" 03:19 GT: "Libby blinded me, force-fed me Balish goop, and made Sami hex me so I couldn't talk or be around Sorser?" she says like more of a question. Then her expression brightens. "Hey, it worked!" 03:20 GC: Erisio is still for another moment, before wraping Lily in a very tight hug 03:21 GC: "I*m so sorry Lily" 03:21 GT: Lily freezes, before hugging him back, letting several days of suppressed grief and anger seep out all at once. "I know," she says, voice breaking a little bit. "I know." 03:24 GC: "I*m so fucking sorry" Lily might notice her shoulder is a bit damp from tears 03:25 GT: Lily is too busy making her own small puddle. "I know." 03:26 GC: "B-But hey, you have eyes now! That*s cool" 03:27 GT: "Mhm! They're super neat robo eyes too! And SORSER. I CAN TALK TO SORSER AGAIN." She smiles, sniffling a little bit. "Honestly, that's all I needed." 03:29 GC: "I*m happy for you, and wait you fought a giant gobblebeast?" 03:32 GT: "Yep. Only he turned out to be a troll in the end. We only found that out after we blew his stomach out, though." She giggles. "Whoops." 03:32 GC: "You what" 03:32 GC: "Geeze, sounds like a party" 03:33 GT: "You have no idea." 03:35 GC: "Oh man that is just... so great Lily. I*m so happy for you" 03:36 GT: She smiles. "I'm happy too, man." 03:36 GT: She gasps. "Oh man, and it turns out Jack Noir is really hot. Also a hell of a kisser." 03:36 GC: "Are we going to do this again" 03:37 GT: "No, don't worry. He's just a nice guy is all. I've got Sorser again, anywho." 03:39 GC: "Ok wait roll it back" 03:39 GC: "Why do you know about my date" 03:39 GC: "What are you and Maenam planning" 03:39 GT: "Maenam told me! Lemme just say, that outfit she's planning? DYNAMITE." 03:40 GT: "And it's gonna be a surpriiiiise, Erisio. That way it'll be more fun!" 03:40 GC: Erisio appears concerned 03:41 GC: "Uhhh" 03:41 GC: "A*Are you sure" 03:42 GT: "Positive," she says firmly, clapping a hand on his shoulder. 03:46 GC: "Well anyway! You are 100% not disabled now, which means you deserve celebration!" He grabs Lily, and picks her up, carrying her into the kitchen 03:47 GT: Lily yelps in surprise. 03:55 GC: Lily is placed in a chair, and a fancy looking glass is placed in front of her 03:55 GC: it is then filled with sparkling apple cider 03:55 GT: "Yooooooo. Where'd you FIND this shit." 03:55 GC: "It*s a kitchen genius" 03:56 GC: "Also I raise plants for a living, I know my apples" 03:57 GT: "Niiiiiice." She grins. "Pour yourself a glass too! We gotta do a TOAST." 04:01 GC: He pours himself a glass of water and raises his glass to Lily. "Cheers!" 04:03 GT: She toasts back. "Cheers indeed, bro-bro." 04:07 GC: "So how is it? S-Seeing I mean" 04:08 GT: "Reeeeeeeeally good. Robo-eyes hurt like hell going in, but they work great!" 04:12 GC: Erisio smiles, but tears begin spilling down his face 04:13 GT: "Oh noooooo, I'm sorry Erisio, what did I say. Was it something I said." 04:14 GC: "It wasn*t you I*m just.. I don*t know" 04:15 GC: "I*m really happy for you but really mad t myself for not being able to help you" 04:16 GT: "Hey, no, don't worry. You did everything you could." She grins. "And hey, you made a pretty good seeing-eye troll." 04:20 GC: He wraps her in another hug 04:20 GC: "I was the best seeing eye troll" 04:22 GT: "The best," she says, chuckling slightly. 04:28 GC: "I think I*m gonna miss the feeling of being sightjacked" 04:32 GT: "Ehehe. I can always wear the blindfold again." 04:32 GC: "Nooo embrace your newfound robo vision!" 04:33 GT: She sticks her tongue out. "You bet I will. These things are bitchin." 04:34 GC: "S*o bitchin" 04:35 GT: "The most bitchin." 04:35 GT: She grins excitedly. "Oh man, I gotta go show Dad! He's gonna be THRILLED." 04:36 GC: "Good luck! I think I*m gonna lie down and... think" -- galliardTartarologist GT ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 04:37 --